Silver Strip Smackdown
Silver Strip Smackdown is a single-player sandbox challenge in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Location: Silver Strip, back alley near Hot Excitorama. Prerequisites: Kill 80 zombies. Mission: Gain as much PP as you can in 60 seconds! Medals *Gold (30,000 PP) *Silver (15,000 PP) *Bronze (5,000 PP) Rewards *Gold: $20,000 *Silver: $10,000 *Bronze: $5,000 Strategies *Despite the fact that it is first and easiest challenge to unlock, it can be quite tricky if you are trying to achieve the Gold medal because of lack of time. Even with Boomsticks, you will not gain the necessary amount of PP in time. The Combat magazines will help tremendously. *If the player has $70,000 they can use two Tesla Balls for this challenge. Buy one Tesla Ball from the nearby pawn shop and drop it near the start of the challenge. Buy another Tesla Ball and hold it while starting the challenge. All you need to do is throw the Tesla Ball into a group of zombies. Because one Tesla Ball is only good for 3-4 throws (with no magazines), two are required for a gold medal. Once your first Tesla Ball has been destroyed, pick up the second one and throw this as well to get any remaining PP for the gold medal. *Another viable strategy is to get the combo card for the Burning Skull. At 666 points per zombie killed, gaining 30,000 PP, even without the Combat magazines, should not be an issue. *Another viable way to get the gold medal in this challenge is to use 3 Dynameats and set them a little ways apart from each other. *Hail Marys make this challenge surprisingly easy. Even without magazines, it only takes three to four pieces to achieve the gold medal, since it grants 500 PP per kill and its large radius of explosion guarantees at least 20 kills per piece if thrown to a crowd. The nearest place to make them is the Palisades Mall. *Another option is to head directly to the fortune teller outside of One Little Duck Bingo. It will require a considerable amount of money, but when you repeatedly ask for enough fortunes, you get lots of PP. This may be the fastest, easiest, and potentially highest-scoring way to achieve a gold medal; however, it's conditional, provided you haven't already received all the fortunes to get the Burning Skull combo card. *One of the easiest strategies is to make 5 Wingman combo weapons (Queen + Nectar). They earn 500 PP apiece, meaning that it'll take 60 zombies to earn the gold (12 per Wingman). The player can use literally any other combo weapon alongside to earn more PP if they feel it's needed. Trivia *The term "smackdown" is a reference to Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson's catchphrase, "Lay the smack down." This also became the title of the television show WWE SmackDown. *The Game Informer article for Dead Rising 2: Off the Record shows the player getting 15 minutes to do the challenge. This is not true, as you only get 1 minute (60 seconds). *The co-op equivalent of this challenge is Snake Eyes. Gallery Sssch.JPG Dead rising 2 off the record sandbox mode.jpg Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Challenges Category:Non-canon